Prince Harry of the Goblins
by Saphirefox
Summary: Harry was wished away to the Labyrinth, where Jareth adopts him. How will Hogwarts handle this?
1. The Begining

Prince Harry of the Goblins   
  
rated PG 13   
  
by Saphirefox  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth.  
  
Summery: Harry was wished away to the Labyrinth, where Jareth adopts him. How will Hogwarts handle this Harry?  
  
Catagory: Fantasy/General  
  
Beta : Consonance, thanks again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
The beginning  
  
Surry, England July 31, 1985  
  
A quiet little boy was sitting in a small flower bed, behind a very normal looking house. He was a small boy; skinny, messy black hair, vibrant green eyes, and a lightening bolt scare on his forehead. Just looking at him, one would think that he was about three years old. Above him was a window, open to let the fresh air. Through that open window, he heard the sounds of a movie being played. It wasn't the type of movie one would usually think of being watched at that very normal house. It mentioned strange creatures, quests, and most damming of all, the "M" word.  
  
Now, what could this dreaded word be, you might ask your self? Why, it was Magic, capitalized of course. For most people, it wasn't a bad word, but for the little boy, it was. For what else could it be to inspire fear in his caretakers? He didn't know what the word meant, but he knew that it had dire consequences if uttered, at least for him.  
  
One might also be wondering why the little boy wouldn't be inside, watching this movie that tantalized a child's mind. There were a group of other children inside, all enjoying the movie, why not him? It was because the boy wasn't wanted. He knew that, it was one of his earliest memories. Being hungry and crying in a dark place, a sudden bright light, yelling, a slap, and then darkness. He soon realized that crying brought pain, so he learned not to cry and doesn't, even to this day. That was many years ago.  
  
So, on that particular day, he was outside weeding the garden, while his cousin watched a movie with his friends. Soon the movie was over and the party moved to the kitchen, where the boy couldn't hear anymore. While he pulled the weeds up, he thought of the movie. Were there really such things as what was mentioned? Were unwanted children really wished away, to be turned into goblins? If that were true, wouldn't he have been wished away years ago? The boy was confused, so he sat there, until his aunt called him in for dinner.  
  
"Get in here! Now!" A woman screeched. She was tall and skinny, with neat blonde hair tied in a bun, watery blue eyes, and a long neck, which came in handy for her to peer over hedges and fences, to spy on her neighbors.  
  
He quickly got up and went into the house, getting a cuff on the back of his head for not moving fast enough. He quickly bypassed the table, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to eat tonight because he hadn't finished his chores. In his haste to get away from his aunt, he tripped over his feet and fell into a side table that had some knick-knacks on it. He watched in horror as a porcelain petunia fell and crashed onto the floor. As it smashed, the boy felt like his whole world was smashing right along with it. He knew that the table was filled with his aunt's treasures. He turned his terror filled eyes to his aunt. She was looking at the flower, shocked beyond anything that the small boy had ever seen.  
  
"I..I.. di.idn't mea.. ean too," he sniffled out, fearing what was going to happen to him.  
  
His aunt turned her gaze on the boy, her face twisted into an angry mask. "How dare you," she whispered, rage filling her every word. She pointed a boney finger to his cupboard, it shaking like he had never seen. "GO! GO NOW, YOU DEVIL'S SPAWN!" she shouted.  
  
He hurried to his cupboard, knowing that he was going to be punished hard for him.He heard his cousin laughing and a smack. "Don't you laugh! That was all that I had!Go to your room!" he voice screeched out. The boy was shocked. Never before had his cousin been punished for laughing at him. Now he knew he was in trouble. His cousin was a grossly obese boy, with flat blonde hair and blue eyes, like his mother's eyes. He was mean spirited, greedy, and he was never, ever punished, for anything!  
  
His cousin glared over to him and he stomped over, rattling the many pictures on the walls, none of which were of the dark haired boy. "Nothing has been right since you got here. I hate you!" he screamed. All the little boy could do was shake. Then he saw an evil smile grace his cousin's face. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"  
  
The boy's eyes widened and then there was darkness.  
  
Same time, Somewhere in Scotland   
  
An old man was sitting behind a large desk. He looked impossibly old, with a long flowing silver beard and hair. He had cheery blue eyes that sparkled with good humor over half-moon spectacles. He was going over some paper work. Suddenly there was a beeping. The old man looked up and saw a small orb glowing black. His eyes lost the normal twinkling that resided in them.  
  
"Oh, dear, Fawkes. It seems that Mr. Potter has disappeared."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I have re-edited this chapter and the next. I added some more detail and fixed some other things. I hope it flows better now. I hope everyone is enjoying this story and if not, stop reading. . That's all for now, thankyou, everyone. And thanks to my beta, Consonance. Thankyou for your help!   
  
Saph.  
  
I will respond to reviwers. Some people don't like that, but I don't care, I love it when people acknowledge that I took time to review them, so I will do the same. If you don't like it, skip it.   
  
Reviews  
  
1. ZeonReborn- I got rid of the queastion and I'm not doing them anymore, but thank you for taking the time and answering them. As for the Goblins, this is what I am doing in my story. The two worlds are conected, but sperate. They are under diffrent jurasticions. They are cousins, more then the same race. More will be explained later on in the story. Thank you for your review and I hope that you enjoy the rest.  
  
2. & 4. Slytherin-Wolf - Thank you for your review and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I have to tell you that threats don't work on me, but I am glad that you came back. I don't want to upset people and I am glad that you are not. I hope that you enjoy my story, even if it might take me a while to update. I'll try to be better.   
  
3. Consonance- Thanks and thanks for Betaing for me. I redid some stuff, but I noticed you caught quite a bit. I am enjoyinh working with you.  
  
5. Unseen Watcher- Sorry, but I forgot much of what I was going to be doing with the story, so I'm not doing the answer section anymore, but thank you anyway. 


	2. Consequences and Gifts

Prince Harry of the Goblins   
  
rated PG 13   
  
by Saphirefox  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth.  
  
Summery: Harry was wished away to the Labyrinth, where Jareth adopts him. How will Hogwarts handle this Harry?  
  
Catagory: Fantasy/General  
  
Beta : Consonance, thanks again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
Consequences and Gifts  
  
The woman whirled around at the words of her son, her eyes had widened in horror. Her face paled even more when a sudden storm appeared outside. There were no lights in the house, since it was previously a bright and sunny day. She dropped to her knees and grabbed her son into her arms, to protect him from whatever had come to their nice and normal house.  
  
In a flash of lighting and glitter, a man appeared. He was dressed in tight grey britches, a pale cream flowing shirt which left most of his chest exposed. His light blonde hair was shaggy and wild, even compared to the little dark haired child that had disappeared. He had dramatic eye-shadow and sparkles that accented his strange dual-colored eyes. His ears were slightly pointed, as were his canine teeth. The woman's eyes rounded in more fear, but she knew that she had to protect her soon from another freak.  
  
"Go away! Leave here. We want nothing to do with you people!" she shouted at the man.  
  
The man just sneered down at the woman and glanced to the fat boy in front of her. "I came to offer you a chance... A chance to reclaim what you have wished away. Do you accept?" his voice holding nothing but contempt.  
  
As the woman was about to answer, another man appeared. He was older, a lot older, with a long silver beard, purple robes that had dancing stars on it, and blue eyes hidden behind half moon spectacles. The younger man's eyes widened, recognizing the man before him.  
  
"Ah, Jareth. I haven't seen you in quite a long time. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" The old man's voice spoke softly, but powerfully.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes. "One of these... human's wished a child away. I was just about to offer them a way to get him back, before you rudely interrupted their reply, Dumbledore." He seemed put out at the delay.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the woman and child, his piercing eyes belittled his age. It felt like he was looking into their souls with his eyes alone. He was shaking his head in sadness. "They will not accept, I fear. I take it the boy is in your kingdom right now?" His voice was filled with regret.  
  
Jareth nodded curtly. He wondered who this boy was to be visited by Dumbledore, if he was really that special.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded. "The boy they wished away was Harry Potter... I do not need to tell you the significance of this."  
  
Jareth's eyes widened and turned to sneer down at the people before him. "They wished away the savior of the magical worlds and don't want him back? And people call me a monster." He sighed, a small frown appearing on his face. "I can't just return him. The magic doesn't work that way. The only thing I can do to save him is to make him my son." Jareth looked a bit weary at the task. He had a lot to do and he wasn't sure that he had the time and energy to devote to a young child, especially if he was to be his heir. But he did feel that maybe it was for the best, if these were the people he had been staying with. He looked to Dumbledore. "If I do this, he will be my son in all things. He will have my power, my blood, and eventually, my kingdom. I will raise him how I see fit. I will allow him to go to your school, but I have the ultimate say over what happens with him." He looked hard at the old man, waiting for his response.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, knowing that that was the only thing that would save Harry now. He nodded his head in acceptance. Jareth grinned and as quick as he came, he left, not bothering with the wish granted, for these people didn't deserve it.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the woman and child. "You have caused your own fate, I'm afraid. When Voldemort comes back, and I am certain he will, you will no longer have the protection that you would have had if Harry resided at your house. We will not go out of our way to protect you or your family. I hope that you survive, for I wish death on no one, but I doubt you will. An act such as this one leaves a stain on your soul, and events will catch up to you. I hope the Gods have mercy on your souls. Good day," Dumbledore stated calmly, letting none of his anger show in his voice. He withdrew his wand and undid the wards that had protected the house and its occupants. The woman paled at the old man's words. He disappeared with a pop.  
  
The woman, while glad the little freak was gone from her house, knew that they had done a horrible thing. There wasn't a thing she could do aboutit, so she made her son go to his room and went about the house, erasing all evidence that the little boy had ever resided there, not that there wasmuch. By the time her husband had come home, and everything was explained to him, the little boy was practically forgotten from the Dursley's minds.  
  
Somewhere, in a Kingdom far away   
  
The little boy woke up and he wondered why his cupboard felt strange. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them. He breathed in hard. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. There was no way that he saw what he saw. He started to shake, knowing that he was going to get punished so bad when his uncle came home. He knew this because he had done something funny again. What else could have caused the vision that his closed eyes hid? He whimpered and curled into a ball. He stayed that way until he heard a pop. He looked up, fear in his eyes, only to see a strange man looking down at him. The man looked sad, but the little boy couldn't figure out why the man would be sad. He waited for the man to speak, just like he had been taught.  
  
The man sighed and knelt down. "Well, little one, there is much to do before it's too late. I have some questions to ask you, answer them to your best ability. Would you like to become my son? It means becoming Fae, gaining a kingdom one day, having a proper home, and belonging somewhere. Is this acceptable to you, Harry?" The man spoke softly, knowing that the boy needed that just now. Harry's eyes widened. First the man wanted to adopt him. He had always dreamed of someone coming to rescue him, and here was his dream coming true. Well, sort of anyway. He never quite imagined something like this. A gigantic grin spread across his face as he nodded his head eagerly in acceptance. The fact that this stranger called him by his first name warmed Harry's heart. He didn't care if the man was a mass murderer, as long as he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's.  
  
The man smiled at Harry. "My name is Jareth and I am the Goblin King. I usually would have turned you into a goblin, but you are special. I will tell you one day why that is, but we haven't the time. We need to do the magic so that you won't change. Only magical creature's can stay here longer then 14 hours. Come on, up child. After the spell, we will get you new clothes, and start you on lessons. There is much for you to learn and only a little time to do it in." Jareth grinned, already enjoying himself. He picked up the small boy, ignoring the way he flinched. He knew time would erase the Dursley's from his mind and he would be the son he always wanted.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, another chapter, finnally. It took me long enough, huh? I am glad that so many are enjoying my story. It warms me up. Thankyou all!  
  
Saph  
  
reviews  
  
6. Snapecake- Thank you for your praise and I hope that you enjoy the rest of my story.  
  
7. Silver-Entrantress-Elf - Thanks and I'll try  
  
8. AD Spencer- Thanks and I'll try not too.   
  
9. Tempest in Blue - Thank you  
  
10. Consonance- Thanks again.   
  
11. Prd2bAmerican18- Thanks and I'll try. Love the name, too.   
  
12. Slytherin-Wolf- :: smiles :: thanks. I'll try. I have some of the next chapter written out, so hopefull it won't take too long. Thanks for sticking around.  
  
13. TwinKat- I'll try and look, your number lucky 13, my favorite number. 


	3. Growing Up

Prince Harry of the Goblins   
rated PG 13   
by Saphirefox  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth.  
  
Summery: Harry was wished away to the Labyrinth, where Jareth adopts him. How will Hogwarts handle this Harry?  
  
Catagory: Fantasy/General  
  
Beta : Consonance, thanks again.  
---------------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
  
Growing Up  
  
Four years Later   
  
A young boy was sitting on a window seat, starring at the landscape below. The sight was beautiful. There was a city with old-fashioned houses crammed together in a mismatched and chaotic way. An old rusty gate, usually open, was shut, cutting off the city and castle from the rest of the land. Just beyond the gate was a junk heap, filled with long forgotten possessions and past treasures to tempt the unwary traveler. After that was a forest, one very beautiful and tranquil, filled with magical plants and flowers of all shapes and colors. Then the Labyrinth itself became visible. It stretched until it almost touched the horizon. Some of the walls were brick, covered with moss like plants that had eyes that followed any and all movement in it's gaze. Other walls were hedges, none of it following any discernable pattern. The last thing to see above ground, almost beyond viewing range, was a waste land. Orange sand and other odd plants littered the ground, going up a steep hill. The top of the hill was the beginning of a long and dangerous journey that the foolish must undertake to find what they carelessly gave up.  
  
There was more to this strange land, of course, but that was all the boy saw. There was the Obulates, The Bog of Eternal Stench, and many, many creatures, ones that could either help or end your journey. The boy smiled, for he knew that no one had ever died in the labyrinth, but many wished that they had. Out of the handful of people that had actually wished someone away, only one or two of them actually made it to the end. Most of the people either didn't get the suddle clues or got caught in the many traps of could befall a person in this strange land.  
  
The boy had learned so much since his time here. He learned that things were seldom what they appeared, that everyone had an agenda, even if they themselves didn't know it. He also learned that we was a wizard, his family history, and the fact that he was loved. He had never remembered being happier then he was now. Now, that's not to say that he never gets angry or upset or that he always gets his own way. He was by no means spoiled. Oh, no, he still remembered his oaf of a cousin, Duddly, and he vowed to himself that he would never allow himself to act that way.  
  
He knew that even if he was a prince, and that through adoption, that he had responabilities. One day the Labyrinth would be under his control and his very magic would be needed to control it. He would also be responsible over the creatures that resided in the kingdom. As he was only nine, he only controlled a small garden, 30 ft. by 30 ft., but as he got older, he would get more land. He recieved lessons on control, for his emotions and for his magic. He was taught how to harness his fae powers that he got through the ritual with Jareth. He really liked those lessons. He learned to produce magic crystal orbs, though they could only watch things and maybe, sometimes, produce things, but that wasn't often. He also had normal lesson in reading, mathematics, languages, music, art, and etiquette. He had had to work very hard to catch up to where he would have been, if he had been born to this world he found himself to be in.  
  
He was very bright, quick thinking, and clever. There wasn't much that he did not pick up around him, either subtle or blatant. He also had a quick wit, which came from being around Jareth. Since there were not a lot of Fae around, Jareth had monopolized a lot of the boys time and he tried very hard to emulate the man he came to see as his savior. The man that had saved him from his life of Hell. Oh, sure, some of the kids that passed though the kingdom were worse off then he had been, but he knew that his life had not been normal, either.  
  
The boy barely recognized himself from when he first came to this place. He now looked his age, though he was still slender, but that was more from his fae blood then lack of food. His skin was a creamy white, with a sheen of irridescence to it. His hair was pitch black, wild, and shaggy, just like his adopted father's hair. His eyes were a deep emerald green, sparkling with mischief. Jareth had fixed his eyes a few years ago when Harry had noticed that some things were bleary, so he would never need to cover his bewitching eyes with glass. All in all, he was a very good looking child, his old and new genes blending to a perfect degree.  
  
Well, to get back to the window, Harry was looking at the new person that had entered the Labyrinth. It was a girl, about 15, just the perfect age to wish away a little sibling. Harry knew that the labyrinth was a testing ground. The ones who made it, grew up and learned valuable lessons and the ones who fail, will continue to fail the rest of their lives. He liked to watch people run the test. They hardly ever got the clues right and it made him smile. She was approaching the gate into the labyrinth now, about to meat the first person that could either help her or lead her astray.  
  
He chuckled as he saw the girl stomp her foot in frustration, not asking the correct questions to the dwarf. The dwarf, Hoggle, was a strange creature. He was lumpy and gruff, a coward but once he gave his friendship to someone, he was loyal; to a point anyway. He was uncouth and crude, but that was a part of his charm. Well, the girl finally asked the right question amd the gate opened itself. Harry leaned forward in anticipation of the first test. Hardly anyone ever got this one. A few seconds later, after the exchange, he sat back in wonder. The girl got it. When Hoggle said he wouldn't go either way, she figured out to go straight, instead of left or right. Harry chuckled, knowing that this one might just use her head and win.  
  
As he was looking to see what she did next, he heard a pop and looked towards the middle of the room. There stood Jareth, decked out in all his finery. Harry grinned. Jareth always dressed differently when a young girl was in the Labyrinth, the older man couldn't help himself, he just loved messing with adolescent hearts.  
  
"I see that you are watching our guest. did she pass the first test or was she brainless like the others?" asked Jareth.  
  
Harry grinned impishly. "She went straight. She might actually make it though if she keeps her head." Harry paused and then asked, "who did she wish away?"  
  
"Her year old sister. She is a witch, too, she should have known better, but then, I don't think the next generation believes a lot of the stories anymore. Pity." Jareth smirked on that word.  
  
Harry laughed, "won't she be surprised if she tries any magic. Doesn't work in the Labyrinth. So, are you the evil villain or the romantic figure this time." Harry quirked a brow.  
  
Jareth sighs, "The villain, with a little dash of seduction thrown in. It's typical of the teens. Well, I think that I have given her enough time to get a false sense of security." He grins wolfishly, "She'll have to earn her victory."  
  
Harry chuckles and turns back to his work. He was finishing his lessons for the week. He also knew he had some time before the girl got anywhere near the castle, but he wanted to watch what happened and maybe play with the baby for a bit. He liked to keep the children occupied. They were so funny and he could sympathize with their plight.  
  
About five hours later he was finally done with his work, so he went to check on the little girl. She was a cute little thing, with blonde curls and soft blue eyes that sparkled. Her checks were a healthy rose color and she was full of life. Harry did some tricks to amuse her, loosing track of time. Before he knew it, Jareth came in.  
  
"Well, she is here, and in good time, too. She was a smart one, hardly fell for any of the tricks. Well, it's time to do your part, ok?" Jareth's eyes sparkled, for he truly loved this part of the game.  
  
Harry giggled himself, knowing he was the last defense. The girl still had 3 hours before she lost, so he doubted that she would, but you never know and he would still try his hardest to make it difficult for the girl. As Jareth swept out of the room with the child in his arms, Harry set out to intercept the girl while starting to cry.  
  
He had been crying for about 20 minutes before he came across the older girl. She had a peeved expression on her face, but it softened slightly for the little boy in front of her. She bent down to kneel in front of the little boy. "Are you ok, little one?"  
  
Harry sniffled and shook his head. "I do. . . don't know wh..where I'm at." He sniffles some more, looking truly pathetic. "I wa.. want my Mum." He finally wails out, latching onto the other girl, sobbing even harder.  
  
The girl had a panicked look in her eyes but she couldn't bare to leave behind the crying child, so she rubbed her hand on his back, trying to quiet him. His sniffles slowed and he looked up at the girl. She found herself falling into the strange eyes, but she shook herself out of it and looked away quickly. She thought that this might be another trick, but she couldn't prove it, so she would just have to think of something else.  
  
"Well, I am looking for my sister. Would you like to come with me to find her? Maybe we will see your Mum along the way, ok?" she spoke softly.  
  
Harry took his time answering her, to eat up more time. Before she lost her patience he nods his head slowing. "Ok" said in a very quite voice. He discreetly checks the time. He smiled inwardly. he had taken up an hour of her time with his antics, Jareth would be proud of him.  
  
The girl took his hand and started to look for her lost sister. "So what's your name. Mine is James and I'm six." He lied effortlessly. He didn't say his real name, because she was a witch and might, on a long shot realize who he was and he had acted a lot younger, so he said a more appropriate age.  
  
She sighed, but smiled down at the boy. "Hello, James, my name is Catianna, but everyone calls me Cat." She rushed along as quickly as she could, answering 'James' questions as best as she could. Finally, she found a room with all the messed up stairs. This was the room where her sister was.  
  
Harry dropped the girls hand and melted into the shadows to watch what happens next. The girl chased her sister all over the room, switching directions as she entered one place and came out somewhere else. The room had stairs that came out from everywhere, some upside down, even. This was confusing to anyone in it, besides Jareth and Harry. Cat finally caught up with her sister and confronted Jareth. She passed the final test and got back her sister. Harry was glad that she learned her lesson and would now appreciate her sister better.  
  
After she left, Harry went back to his room to read. While he read, his thoughts turned to the children that weren't saved. He knew people thought that they were turned into goblins, but they weren't. Most were adopted into families that wanted children and would be cared for. If they were older, they went to schools and were cared for there. To many of the children, being wished away was a blessing in disguise. They were given love and flourished in it. Harry knew that if he had been anyone else, that that would have been his fate, but since he was special, Jareth decided to raise him himself.  
  
He knew his story, about Voldemort, and what would be expected of him. In two years, he would be leaving his home to go to Hogwarts, to lean a different type of magic, and he could hardly wait. Two years seemed so far away to the boy and he felt like that day would never come. But come it would.  
-----------------------------------------  
Hey All, well, this is the third chapter. I don't know when I will update again. I hope it will be in this month, but I judt don't know. We will see. Thanks again for reading this.   
  
Saph 


	4. Decisions

Prince Harry of the Goblins rated PG 13 by Saphirefox 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth.

Summery: Harry was wished away to the Labyrinth, where Jareth adopts him. How will Hogwarts handle this Harry?

Category: Fantasy/General

Unbated

Chapter 4

July 17, 1991

Jareth was sprawled on his throne, like always when there was no one to impress, thinking about his son, Harry. In two weeks, he would be turning eleven and soon after that, going to Hogwarts. He taught the young boy in a manner that would help him in the coming years, help him to overcome the monumental task that faced his young heir. He knew that the boy would not be fooled easily or taken advantaged of. Now he needed to decide if Harry should go through school with his old name, which held a lot of meaning to the wizarding world or make up a last name, since Jareth himself, didn't have one. He would discuss it with the boy, he was smart enough to make his own choices.

While it was true that Harry had been taught a lot, he still did not know about wand magic, or wizard's magic, so he didn't have too much of an advantage, but with his fae magic training, he knew more self-control and concentration techniques, which would aid him in the coming years. All and all, Jareth was immensely proud of his young son and all he had accomplished in the few short years that he had care of him. No one would be able to tell that Harry was not born Fae. He smirked, thinking about how much mischief his Harry could cause at Hogwarts.

As if his thoughts had spurred it on, a tired and bedraggled owl flew through a window, (there wasn't any glass, because the Labyrinth was made of magic, so needed no rain, the glass wasn't necessary), and landed on the arm of Jareth's throne. Jareth sighed and took the letter that the owl brought.

Prince Harry c/o King Jareth somewhere Labyrinth

Jareth smirked at the posting. The wizards would never be able to lock on a specific person or place here, since it was technically on a different plane of existence. That was why it was addressed like it was and that the poor owl looked so out of sorts. It must have had the very devil of a time trying to find either Harry or himself, gratefully handing over the letter to the first person it saw that was listed on the letter. He opened the letter to find a standard first year letter, only the post-script was different. It requested a last name. Again Jareth sighed, but he got up, showed the owl where to rest and recover from it's long trip and went to find Harry. He found him a short time later in his room, working on the last minute assignments that needed to be finished before he left the Underground.

Jareth cleared his throat and when Harry turned to him, Jareth had put his hands behind his back, hiding the letter. "Guess what has came for you, son?" he said, smirking.

Harry's eyes light up at his father's appearance in his rooms. He quickly shoved aside his homework and faced his father. He tilted his head, thinking. "Well, it could be a few different things. Birthday greetings, welcome letter from Hogwarts, or more engagement offers." He said the last part in exasperation, shaking his head. "Honestly, once people find out your a prince, they start throwing their daughters at you, whether the poor girls like it or not. Am I close?" He looks for the answer in his father's eyes.

Jareth chuckles at his son's opinions of title-hunting Fae and the things that they were willing to do for a title in the family. He holds out the letter to his son, watching as Harry grabbed it and read it quickly. Harry's face split into a huge grin, though he frowned momentarily at the p.s. at the bottom.

"Last name? I am not sure what I should do. On one hand, if I go as Potter, everyone will have a certain expectation of me that I would never be able to live up to. I will always be under scrutiny, never know if my friends are true or if they just want a piece of my fame, and everyone will have preconceived notions about me. If I go as someone else, I will be safer, out of the lime light, just another student, but then, people will wonder where Harry Potter is and could cause problems in and of it's self. As of right now I am leaning towards a different last name, just for the security and the surprise factor. I see I have until my birthday to decide, so I will make my decision then. What is your opinion, Father?" Harry finally ended his musings, since he always did this, say things out loud, so his father could help him out and he would know what Harry was thinking.

Jareth smiled at Harry. He had thought out the pro's and con's for each side and was going to take his time with this choice. "I see no faults with your reasoning or your decision to think on it more. I trust you to come up with the answer on your won, for only you will have to live with the consequences of your actions, no one else. Don't let someone else make chioces for you when they don't have to deal with the consequences, son." Jareth smiled. That was his favorite advice to give his son, because he knew that while in the Underground, Harry was protected, in the outside world, people would try to use him for his status and he wanted Harry to think for himself.

Harry nodded and smiled at Jareth. He knew that that advice would help him in many ways for the rest of his life and he was very grateful that he was being taught that.

Wow... I am so sorry. I have been gone a long, long time. I am very sorry for the wait. I know this chapter is short, but I don't have a clue for the dilemma of this chapter and really need your help.

1) Should Harry go as Potter? (( Remember that he technically isn't anymore, since he was adopted ))

2) If he doesn't, what should his last name be?

I tried to look for Jareth's last name and couldn't find anything official and I don't want to use an obvious one. I will either take the most requested or if they are even, take the one I like best and give credit where credit is due. I am hoping for some help here.

Once again, I am sorry for the delay and it might be a while again after this, because I'm moving in a short bit and I won't have unlimited access to my computer till at least February, but could be longer. This gives more time for voting. If I can, I will try to update before that, but I can never tell...

Thanks for everything, Saph


	5. Goodbye

Hi,

Thankyou for all of your wonderful reviews. I am very greatful for all of them. I am glad that most of you love the story and think I have done a wonderful job. Well, I have reached a snag. 1) I am not sure where to go next. Too much time has gone by without thinking on it. 2) I am not sure I can do what I want to do, justice. I would be writing totally out of charecter for me. 3) I am leaving this site. I amnot sure where I will be posting this story.

If you want to still read it when I am done and I don't have a clue as to when that will be, send me a email and when I either get it done, or at least more done to post, I will let you know. I have a few ideas of where it might go, but it all depends on who the story turns out. Once again, thankyou, and I hope no one is too disappointed.

Lots of love,

Saph


End file.
